


Antropomorfizzazione felina

by ermete



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cats, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sherlock OOC, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Non appena Sherlock aprì le due ante di cartone, John sorrise nell’udire i miagolii provenienti dall’interno: osservò i cinque micini bagnati ed infreddoliti miagolare verso l’alto, probabilmente alla ricerca della loro mamma “Oh piccoli...” si intenerì il dottore che iniziò a tirarli fuori uno ad uno e a metterli nella vasca asciutta “Sherlock, prendimi il phon per favore.” si tolse l’asciugamano che l’altro gli aveva posato in testa ed iniziò ad asciugare i cinque felini che, in risposta, fecero le fusa tutti contenti “Li ho trovati accanto ad un bidone della spazzatura. Ma dico io, come si fa! Con questo tempo poi... poveri piccoli. Sono infreddoliti, affamati ed impauriti.”<br/>Sherlock, seppur controvoglia, attaccò il phon alla spina della corrente e lo passò a John “Tipico. La gatta avrà fatto i cuccioli e i propretari non volevano occuparsene.” si inginocchiò accanto al coinquilino, osservando i cinque felini con uno sguardo che era un miscuglio di curiosità e diffidenza “E così il buon dottore salvò le creaturine dalle intemperie.” parafrasò Sherlock, prendendo in giro l’amico.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antropomorfizzazione felina

**Author's Note:**

> ***Ciao regaz! Ecco una piccola one-shottina senza pretese nata da una giornata in cui mi sono svegliata di un maaale XD è continuata in maniera anche più ansiogena, così mi son detta "cosa mi fa stare meglio? scrivere!" e allora ecco che è nata questa cavolatina fatta per farvi ridere *__* spero tanto di esserci riuscita e, confermo, mi sento molto meglio :D BACIO!!!***

**Antropomorfizzazione felina**  
  
Sherlock aveva capito che c’era un potenziale pericolo nelle vicinanze nello stesso momento in cui aveva visto John correre per Baker Street con in mano una scatola di cartone: stava piovendo ininterrottamente da almeno dodici ore, le carreggiate ed i marciapiedi erano coperti da almeno cinque centimetri d’acqua, alcuni tombini erano addirittura saltati ed il traffico, sia veicolare che pedonale, ne risentiva parecchio.  
Quando John chiuse la porta del 221B dietro di sè, Sherlock ebbe la conferma che il temporale, precedentemente tenuto al sicuro fuori dall’appartamento, sarebbe imperversato presto anche dentro casa: più concentrava il proprio udito sulle scale e più sentiva i guai avvicinarsi.  
Sherlock si irrigidì, infine, quando John gli si palesò di fronte, tutto zuppo, scatolone tenuto in piedi per miracolo in mano, sorridente come suo solito.  
“No.” fu la risposta di Sherlock ad una domanda che John non si era neanche sognato di porgli.  
“Non è negoziabile.” fu l’affronto che John osò perpetrargli, dirigendosi poi verso il bagno con ancora in mano lo scatolone, provando invano a non sgocciolare per tutta casa.  
Il consulente investigativo lo seguì “No, John. Davvero. No” sillabò Sherlock che poi si vide arrivare in faccia il maglione fradicio del dottore.  
“Sei allergico?” domandò John, continuando a spogliarsi, incurante della presenza dell’amico “Senti, prendo un attimo il tuo accappatoio, eh?”  
Sherlock tossicchiò di fronte alle nudità di John, provando a non soffermarsi troppo sul suo fondoschiena: tirò sù col naso, quindi tornò con la mente sulla discussione che stavano avendo “Allergico? No, ma non c’entra. E poi Mrs Hudson potrebbe non essere d’accordo.”  
“L’allergia sarebbe stato l’unico motivo per non tenerli qui, Sherlock.” ghignò John soddisfatto: sapeva imporsi anche lui quando voleva. La disputa era conclusa e lui aveva vinto, ma era ben conscio del fatto che quel risultato non avrebbe esentato Sherlock dalle continue lamentele che andava perpetrandogli “E poi è solo per il week end.” concluse, allacciandosi in vita la cintura dell’accappatoio.  
Sherlock grugnì in risposta “Potevo dire di sì, accidenti!” borbottò per poi prendere un asciugamano e posarlo sulla testa di John “Non vorrai mica ammalarti. Umpf. Tonto.” borbottò con dei modi fintamente rudi che contrastavano con la reale premura con cui aveva compiuto quel gesto. Si chinò, dunque, sullo scatolone, aprendo la parte superiore con una certa riluttanza “Spiegami.”  
Non appena Sherlock aprì le due ante di cartone, John sorrise nell’udire i miagolii provenienti dall’interno: osservò i cinque micini bagnati ed infreddoliti miagolare verso l’alto, probabilmente alla ricerca della loro mamma “Oh piccoli...” si intenerì il dottore che iniziò a tirarli fuori uno ad uno e a metterli nella vasca asciutta “Sherlock, prendimi il phon per favore.” si tolse l’asciugamano che l’altro gli aveva posato in testa ed iniziò ad asciugare i cinque felini che, in risposta, fecero le fusa tutti contenti “Li ho trovati accanto ad un bidone della spazzatura. Ma dico io, come si fa! Con questo tempo poi... poveri piccoli. Sono infreddoliti, affamati ed impauriti.”  
Sherlock, seppur controvoglia, attaccò il phon alla spina della corrente e lo passò a John “Tipico. La gatta avrà fatto i cuccioli e i proprietari non volevano occuparsene.” si inginocchiò accanto al coinquilino, osservando i cinque felini con uno sguardo che era un miscuglio di curiosità e diffidenza “E così il buon dottore salvò le creaturine dalle intemperie.” parafrasò Sherlock, prendendo in giro l’amico.  
“Sì, ma che bisogno c’era di abbandonarli per strada? Potevano portarli al gattile.” John era molto serio nel tono, profondamente arrabbiato con chiunque fossero i precedenti proprietari delle creature che aveva salvato “Per l’appunto, ho chiamato subito il gattile, ma con questo tempo ed il week end di mezzo non poteva intervenire subito. Così mi hanno chiesto il piacere di tenerli a casa e di portarglieli lunedì.” prese in mano il phon e lo accese alla prima velocità, saggiando la temperatura dirigendo il getto d’aria prima sul palmo della propria mano “Meno male che abbiamo un asciugacapelli schifoso. Uno più potente li avrebbe spaventati.” ridacchiò premuroso prima di puntare l’apparecchio verso il primo dei gattini.  
“Ho capito.” sbuffò Sherlock, che tuttavia si rassegnò all’idea della presenza dei cinque felini nel loro appartamento “Te ne occuperai tu però.”  
John rise “Come se tu facessi mai qualcosa per la casa.” lo rimbeccò ironicamente, passando al secondo gattino da asciugare “Magari evita di seminare in giro materiale tossico. Almeno quello.” continuò, per poi assumere un’intonazione più melodrammatica “Se proprio non vuoi aiutarmi coi piccoli...”  
Sherlock non si lasciò abbindolare, almeno non subito “No, non ti aiuto coi... piccoli.” marcò l’ultima parola con un accenno di sarcasmo: la sua attenzione, poi, fu attirata da uno dei due gattini neri, verso il quale allungò l’indice sinistro “Questo sembra Mycroft, guarda com’è ciccione.”  
John rise, per poi prendere in mano l’altro gattino nero, decisamente più magro del fratello, con due occhi azzurri pronti ad aprirsi e chiudersi languidamente “Se quello è Mycroft, questo sei tu.” lo indicò a Sherlock, ma vedendolo disinteressato, baciò il musetto del felino prima di rimetterlo nella vasca “Questo è Sherly allora.”  
Sherlock spalancò gli occhi di fronte a John e a quel che aveva appena fatto “Ti rendi conto che hai appena baciato Sherlock?”  
“No, ho appena baciato Sherly. Un gatto.” specificò John, in caso non fosse stato abbastanza chiaro. Indicò poi con la mano una femmina rossiccia, che sembrava essere la più spaventata tra tutti “Quella è Molly.” ridacchiò “Guarda, corre dietro a Sherly e lui manco se la fila.”  
“Non sarà il suo genere.” replicò Sherlock, divertito, in fondo, per quel gioco “Allora questo è JJ.” prese in mano il gattino che a suo parere era il più bello tra tutti: era di color crema con due occhi blu profondamente espressivi. Miagolò in risposta quando Sherlock lo avvicinò al proprio viso per saggiare la morbidezza del pelo corto.  
“JJ?” domandò John, finendo di asciugare l’ultima femminuccia, una pigra tigrata sempre attaccata al gatto nominato Mycroft “Questa è Anthea. Gran gnocca, Anthea.” si fece scappare, prima di tornare ad osservare Sherlock che sembrava particolarmente preso da quel micino “Allora? JJ?”  
“John Junior.” spiegò, prima di posare le labbra sul collo del gattino, proprio nel punto in le fusa si manifestavano con una leggera vibrazione.  
“Ti rendi conto che hai appena baciato John?” gli fece il verso il dottore, iniziando poi a riempirsi le braccia con i gattini.  
“No, ho appena baciato John Junior. Un gatto.” lo imitò a sua volta, per poi prendere in mano anche il gatto Molly, aiutando il dottore “Immagino dovranno mangiare.” borbottò con falso disinteresse.  
“Sì, fortuna che ho fatto la spesa stamattina.” John rabbrividì appena, stringendosi nelle spalle “Ora scaldo un po’ di latte per i piccoli.”  
“Sperando che gatto Mycroft non mangi tutto.” ridacchiò Sherlock per poi posare JJ e Molly sulla propria poltrona “John, vai a farti una doccia.” lo invitò, accortosi dei brividi di freddo provati dall’altro “Vai tranquillo. Devo riscaldarti anche tu.”  
John, effettivamente, sentiva il bisogno di una doccia per scaldarsi, ma non pensava certamente che Sherlock si sarebbe offerto di prendersi cura dei cinque gattini “Pensi tu ai piccoli per mezzora, dunque?”  
Sherlock annuì “Sì. Sono affamati, è il momento giusto per testare l’imprinting, il riflesso di Pavlov e altre risposte condizionate da stimoli indotti da me che potrebbero tornare molto utili.”  
John rise “Visto? Lo sapevo che avresti trovato un modo per divertirti anche tu con loro.” non attese un’eventuale replica da parte di Sherlock, preferendo aggiudicarsi anche quella piccola vittoria, scappando subito in bagno per donarsi ad una doccia bollente.  
  
John tornò nel soggiorno dopo essersi lavato e rivestito e non potè credere allo spettacolo che gli si presentò davanti agli occhi: Sherlock aveva sistemato i cinque felini, in fila di fronte a lui, sul tavolino da caffè davanti al quale si era inginocchiato. I gatti guardavano lui e lui guardava i gatti uno ad uno: poi Sherlock schioccò la lingua sul palato e tutti e cinque i felini si leccarono i baffi con la linguetta rosa. A quel punto Sherlock li premiò con un pezzettino di pollo bollito ciascuno e tutti e sei sembravano enormemente soddisfatti.  
“Sherlock.” lo chiamò John stupito, inginocchiandoglisi affianco “Li hai condizionati davvero con il riflesso di Pavlov. E in mezzora?!”  
“La fame è una brutta bestia, John.” ridacchiò l’altro “In fondo il riflesso di Pavlov è il condizionamento più semplice da attuare. Ad un suono si associa la promessa del cibo, quindi l’animale in questione si lecca preventivamente i baffi. Ci arriverebbe pure Anderson.” ridacchiò per poi alzarsi e sparire in cucina “Sono stati bravi, si meritano il latte.”  
John sorrise in direzione di Sherlock, ma si voltò nuovamente verso il tavolino perchè la sua attenzione fu attirata dal gattino nero che provava ad attirare la sua attenzione miagolando “Sì Sherly?” grattò il sedere del piccolo animale che ricambiò con rumorose fusa.  
“Mh?” domandò Sherlock che nel frattempo era tornato in soggiorno con un piatto pieno di latte tiepido scaldato al microonde.  
“No, non tu, il gatto Sherly.” rise John, lasciando andare il gattino che, una volta annusato il profumo del latte, si disinteressò improvvisamente alle coccole.  
“Ah!” rise anche Sherlock, divertito dalla situazione “Dovresti trovargli un altro nome.”  
“No.” replicò John, fermo nel tono “SJ non mi piace, non suona bene come JJ. E poi non ti ho mai chiamato ‘Sherly’, quindi perchè ti senti chiamato in causa?”  
“Mia madre mi chiama così.” rispose Sherlock, con semplicità, provando invano ad attirare l’attenzione di JJ, vedendosi in realtà arrivare incontro Molly “Vai piattolina, torna a mangiare.” sbuffò, buttando gli occhi all’indietro “Tale patologa, tale gatta.”  
John approfittò del buon umore di Sherlock per stuzzicarlo scherzosamente “Il tuo omonimo felino, invece, è molto più coccoloso e affabile di te.”  
Sherlock sbuffò in risposta “Tu come lo sai? Non hai mai provato a coccolarmi.”  
John inarcò un sopracciglio, accogliendo il micetto nero ormai sazio tra le mani, quando gli si avvicinò nuovamente “Non ti ci vedo proprio Sherlock.”  
“Beh, il limite allora non è mio, se tu non mi ci vedi senza neanche aver provato.” replicò Sherlock con finta non curanza, per poi osservare il micio più grosso leccarsi il piatto fino all’ultima goccia “Mycroft, sei il solito ingordo.”  
John rise alla vista del gatto goloso per poi storcere il naso, spostando lo sguardo appena un po’ più in là “Uh... Sherlock, credi che potresti insegnare ai gatti a fare pipì sopra ad un giornale?”  
“Direi che devo proprio.” alzò JJ al volo, salvandolo dal rivolo di pipì che stava per sfiorargli la zampetta “E’ la terza volta che Anthea si... lascia andare.”  
“Sarà particolarmente ansiosa, piccina.” John prese in braccio anche la femminuccia, baciandole affettuosamente la fronte “Tranquilla, non devi più avere paura.”  
Sherlock osservò estasiato la scena, sorridendo con una dolcezza che neanche pensava di possedere il proprio amico che coccolava a turno i gattini che aveva salvato, cercando di non scontentare nessuno di loro. Lui, d’altro canto, dedicava particolare attenzione a JJ, un piccolo e peloso surrogato di John, a cui donava solo una piccolissima parte dell’’affetto che avrebbe voluto riservare al suo coinquilino, ma che comunque sembrava bastare al gattino.  
“Devo stare attento a non affezionarmici troppo.” sussurrò John per poi alzarsi e sistemarsi sul divano, divertendosi ad appoggiare i gattini sopra il proprio torace, lasciando solo JJ nelle mani di Sherlock “Ti prendi cura te di John Junior?”  
Sherlock annuì, andandosi a sedersi sulla propria poltrona, sistemando il braccio sinistro a mo’ di culla, in modo da poter sistemare il gatto come se fosse un bambino da ninnare “Non lascerei questo piacere a nessun’altro al mondo.”  
  
John riuscì a dormire tranquillamente quella notte e dovette ringraziare le abitudini poco salutari del suo coinquilino che, vegliando fino all’alba, potè prendersi cura dei cinque felini senza sentire alcuna stanchezza sulle spalle.  
Quando John scese in soggiorno, verso le 7 del mattino, trovò ad accoglierlo un incredibile e preoccupabile silenzio: non c’era traccia nè di Sherlock nè dei gatti ed il pensiero che il consulente investigativo li avesse portati con sè al Bart’s per qualche esperimento lo sfiorò con non poca facilità. Tuttavia il ricordo di come Sherlock si fosse divertito la sera precedente con i cinque gatti lo fece ben sperare, quindi si diresse silenziosamente verso la stanza del suo coinquilino, che trovò stranamente aperta e, sbirciando, sorrise ampiamente. Sherlock era rannicchiato in un angolino del letto in posizione fetale, mentre le cinque creaturine erano sparpagliate e appisolate, un po’ sui cuscini, un po’ sulla coperta: John avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa in quel momento per avere con sè il proprio cellulare ed immortalare quella bellissima scena, ma si limitò ad imprimerla al meglio nella mente prima di voltarsi e tornare in soggiorno con un sorriso che gli riempiva il volto da un orecchio all'altro.  
  
John si divertì a vedere i gatti che via via uscivano dalla stanza di Sherlock, man mano che il profumo della colazione li svegliava e li attirava ai suoi piedi, tanto che dovette fare attenzione a come si muoveva per evitare di pestarli.  
Ci fu un momento quando era ai fornelli che, guardando verso il basso, li vide in fila uno affianco all’altro e non riuscì a trattenere le risate: si ricordò, inoltre, del giorno precedente, quindi li guardò con attenzione e schioccò la lingua sul palato. Ci furono nuove risate nel vederli tutti leccarsi i baffi all’unisono e non potè fare a meno di premiarli dando loro alcuni pezzettini del pollo bollito avanzato dal giorno precedente.  
Quando John finì di cucinare la colazione, i gatti avevano finito di mangiare la loro, per poi sparpagliarsi lungo tutto l’appartamento: chi per dormire, chi per lavarsi, chi per giocare. Sherly rimase a fargli compagnia, provando ad attirare la sua attenzione mettendosi con il pancino all’aria e miagolando insistentemente.  
John si inginocchiò a terra cominciando a grattare la pancia del gatto nero, facendosi di tanto in tanto prendere le dita con le zampette e i dentini “Ma cosa fai? Mi mordi?” continuò a giocare con Sherly improvvisando toni di voce in falsetto e frasi così retoriche da sembrare stupide, soprattutto se pronunciate da un uomo della sua età “Chi è questo bel micio? Ti mangio tutto ora!”  
“Ho letto da qualche parte...” iniziò Sherlock, che era già arrivato in cucina da diversi minuti, sebbene John fosse troppo impegnato a giocare col gatto per accorgersene “...che la stupidità di uomo aumenta in maniera direttamente proporzionale con la vicinanza fisica ad un gatto.” si morse il labbro inferiore, fissando lo sguardo sul proprio coinquilino “Sembra che questa sia la prova empirica di quanto ho appena assunto.”  
“Disse l’uomo che ha dormito accoccolato in un letto con cinque gattini.” ridacchiò John e nel rialzarsi in piedi portò con sè anche Sherly che gli si aggrappò saldamente alla sua spalla sinistra “C’è la colazione pronta, mangia qualcosa.”  
Sherlock si chinò e col pretesto di posare un bacio sulla testolina del gattino, sussurrò la propria risposta direttamente all’orecchio di John “Obbligami.”  
John fermò Sherlock a quell’altezza tenendolo per la maglietta del pigiama, quindi, provando ad eguagliare il calore del suo tono di voce gli rispose “Non farmi schioccare la lingua.”  
Quando Sherlock fu nuovamente libero di potersi muovere, si voltò seguendo i passi di John che si avviavano verso il soggiorno “Ti fanno bene queste palle di pelo, sembri proprio di buon umore.” ridacchiò per poi riempire un piatto pulito con uova sbattute e pane tostato e seguirlo nell’altra stanza “Dov’è JJ?”  
John, seduto al tavolo del soggiorno, stava muovendo una penna per far giocare Sherly: alla domanda del coinquilino, poi, si voltò fino a guardare oltre il tavolino da caffè “Sta ancora giocando con Mycroft sul divano.”  
A Sherlock andò un boccone di frittata per trasverso “No. Mycroft, te lo scordi! John è mio!”  
“Sherlock stiamo parlando di gatti.” John rise: non si abituava mai a sentire il proprio amico dichiararlo come sua proprietà. La cosa non gli dava più fastidio da tempo ormai, tuttavia, in quella particolare circostanza si oppose a quella gelosia puramente astratta “Lasciali giocare.”  
Sherlock sbuffò, controllando i due gatti di sottecchi “Mycroft è così vorace che finirà per mangiare JJ.”  
“Guarda che JJ non è tipo da farsi mangiare facilmente.” borbottò John, finendo per immedesimarsi in quella metafora.  
Sherlock alternò lo sguardo tra i gatti e John, sul quale si soffermò qualche istante “No, certo. Ma con Mycroft non si sa mai.”  
“Dovresti smetterla di sottovalutarlo.” lo invitò John, impettendosi un poco.  
“Parla quello che accompagna Sherly fin sopra il giornale per assicurarsi che ‘la faccia tutta’.” Sherlock provò a mimare il tono di voce di John: fallì, ma il messaggio arrivò comunque.  
John sbuffò di fronte all’imitazione mal riuscita dell’altro “Sherly a volte sa essere... insomma... fa preoccupare i fratellini e le sorelline.”  
Sherlock a quel punto posò la forchetta, avvicinando la mano destra a quella con cui John stava coccolando il micino nero, usando il gattino come scusa per dissimulare quella vicinanza “Sono sicuro che Sherly non vorrebbe mai far star male JJ.”  
John abbassò lo sguardo fino a posarlo sulla mano dell’altro, coccolando il gatto in un punto molto vicino al suo “Bene. Perchè JJ ci tiene a Sherly.”  
“Anche Sherly tiene a JJ. Anche se, probabilmente non lo sa dimostrare come vorrebbe.” rispose Sherlock, passando attraverso il pelo nero del gatto per raggiungere le dita di John e sfiorarle appena.  
John accarezzò il dorso delle dita di Sherlock usando a sua volta il pelo di Sherly come strato di sicurezza per non rendere quella dimostrazione d’affetto troppo evidente “Scommetto che JJ lo sa.”  
Sherlock si sporse un poco in avanti, sfiorando il volto di John col proprio respiro “Stiamo ancora parlando di gatti?”  
Prima che John potesse rispondere, Mrs Hudson aprì la porta dell’appartamento palesandosi nel soggiorno col suo solito vestito color porpora “Cu-cù! Vi ho portato una torta di mele come quelle che piacciono a voi!”  
Sherlock e John si allontanarono, tornando entrambi con la schiena appoggiata alla sedia, e prima che la loro padrona di casa potesse iniziare a lamentarsi per il ricordino di Anthea lasciato sul tappeto, iniziarono a spiegare la situazione provvisoria riguardante i cinque felini antropomorfizzati.  
  
Giunse la domenica e come spesso capitava, Mycroft decise di andare a trovare Sherlock e John direttamente al 221B di Baker Street. Trovò la Signora Hudson ad aprirgli il portone perchè in quello stesso momento stava uscendo per recarsi alla messa con le amiche del quartiere.  
Iniziò a salire la seconda rampa di scale e proprio quando stava per annunciarsi, si bloccò ad ascoltare la voce di John proveniente dalla cucina, quindi perfettamente udibile dalla sua attuale posizione.  
 _“Sherly. Come sei bello!”_  
Mycroft rizzò le orecchie e rimase immobile, cercando così di evitare qualsiasi scricchiolio il legno avesse potuto fare.  
 _“Sherly... dai, dammi un bacino...”_  
Mycroft si spalmò la mano davanti alla bocca, esultando interiormente: non ci sperava proprio più! E invece, ecco che finalmente le acque si erano smosse. Poi sentì la voce di Sherlock.  
 _“John Junior... sembri piccolo, ma mi dai un gran da fare.”_  
Mycroft spalancò la bocca a metà tra l’inorridito e l’incuriosito: ripetè quell’epiteto solo con movimenti labiali, inarcando il sopracciglio destro. Le coppie che affibbiano nomi stupidi ai genitali dei partner proprio non le capiva.  
 _“Ecco, Anthea. Da brava. Ora puoi lasciarti andare.”_  
“Anthea?” bisbigliò Mycroft, ora, veramente, esterrefatto. La sua collaboratrice più intima passava le sue domeniche ad inscenare triangoli amorosi con suo fratello e il suo compagno? E lui non ne sapeva nulla? La voce di Sherlock lo riportò alla realtà.  
 _“Mycroft!”_  
A quel punto temette di essere stato scoperto, ma non era così.  
 _“Sei il solito ciccione! Mangi sempre tutto tu!”_  
Mycroft percorse più in fretta che potè gli ultimi scalini e si precipitò in cucina: non gli importava a quale _terribile_ spettacolo avrebbe potuto assistere, ma nessuno poteva chiamarlo ‘ciccione’ e scamparla senza almeno un’ombrellata in testa.  
Tuttavia quando stava per aprire bocca si fermò di fronte a Sherlock che stava allontanando un gatto nero, palesemente in sovrappeso, da un piattino pieno di latte, mentre dall’altro lato della cucina c’era John che premiava una gattina tigrata per aver fatto la pipì sopra ad un giornale.  
“Ehm... buongiorno?” borbottò Mycroft, osservando gli altri tre gatti presenti nella cucina: alzò poi lo sguardo su Sherlock e John, chiedendo spiegazioni “Non sapevo che aveste messo sù famiglia.”  
“Li ha salvati John l’altro ieri.” spiegò Sherlock, tornando poi ad occuparsi del suo gatto preferito “Domani li portiamo al gattile.”  
“Ovviamente non possiamo tenerli con la vita che facciamo.” sospirò John, coccolando il gattino nero che in tutta risposta lo ricambiò con delle sonore fusa.  
“Beh, cinque sono sicuramente tanti.” Mycroft li ricontò, temendo di essersene perso qualcuno “Ehm... com’è che li avete chiamati?”  
“JJ che sta per John Junior, Sherly, Molly, Anthea e poi c’è il più goloso tra tutti che si chiama Mycroft.” Sherlock ghignò particolarmente quando prese il gatto nero per la collottola per mostrarlo meglio al fratello “Non vedi come ti somiglia?”  
Mycroft ripetè i dialoghi ascoltati precedentemente di nascosto e sospirò nel collegare tutti i pezzi del puzzle: arricciò le narici di fronte al gatto nero in sovrappeso “Io non sono grasso come questa palla di pelo.”  
“Oi!” intervenne John “Rispetto per i piccini.” borbottò per poi indicare il bollitore a Mycroft “Se vuoi un the fattelo da solo, io sono un po’ impegnato e non penso che Sherlock sarà così altruista da preparartelo.”  
Mentre Sherlock confermava la tesi di John scuotendo il capo, Mycroft sospirò e fece un passo indietro, ben attento a non pestare nessuno dei cinque gattini “No, grazie. Credo che andrò a trovare nostra madre per raccontarle questo bellissimo quadretto familiare.” rise all’occhiataccia lanciatagli dal fratello, congedandosi dopo aver ricevuto i saluti di entrambi.  
  
John e Sherlock erano seduti ciascuno sulla propria poltrona: erano le 11 di sera e dopo aver giocato tutto il giorno, finalmente i gattini si erano addormentati.  
John ruppe il silenzio “Sarà difficile darli via domani.” bisbigliò mentre con la mano sinistra accarezzava il pelo lucido e nero di Sherly  
Sull’altra poltrona, Sherlock coccolava JJ allo stesso modo “E se ne tenessimo due?”  
“JJ e Sherly?” intuì John.  
“Ovviamente.” confermò Sherlock.  
John era stuzzicato dall’idea: alzò un sorriso verso l’uomo che all’inizio non voleva neanche saperne di ospitare temporaneamente quelle creaturine. Il sorriso però, diminuì subito dopo “Facciamo una vita troppo disordinata. Ho paura che soffrirebbero la nostra assenza.”  
Sherlock non potè che annuire “Il tuo è un discorso ragionevole.”  
“Ma con che cuore posso andare lì, domani, e lasciarli?” infilò l’indice sotto al collo di Sherly, muovendolo finchè non lo sentì vibrare di contentezza “Col rischio che non vengano neanche adottati.”  
“Vuoi che li porti io?” si propose Sherlock, sorridendo quando JJ gli si stiracchiò addosso nascondendo il muso sotto la sua mano.  
John sospirò, prendendo la decisione che reputò più giusta “Mi farebbe molto piacere se mi accompagnassi.”  
Sherlock carezzò John con lo sguardo, quindi annuì con un sorriso “Naturalmente.”  
  
Lasciare i cinque micini al gattile non fu effettivamente facile. Le ottime condizioni della struttura e l’affabilità della volontarie, tuttavia, agevolò quella separazione: i cinque cuccioli non furono chiusi nelle gabbia, dove invece venivano tenuti solo gli esemplari malati e particolarmente aggressivi, bensì vennero lasciati in un ampio recinto liberi di giocare con altri felini dallo stesso temperamento quieto ma giocoso.  
Mentre il tentennamento di John era più palese, Sherlock nascose in maniera eccellente il suo desiderio di tenere JJ e Sherly fino alla fine: fu il dottore a dare un taglio a quella tortura, uscendo dalla struttura dopo aver salutato velocemente le gentili volontarie che andarono poi ad occuparsi di alcuni gatti che necessitavano di cure mediche.  
Una volta tornati a casa, si occuparono entrambi delle proprie faccende, parlando il minor numero di parole possibili, elaborando in silenzio quella separazione che, nonostante le ottime motivazioni, li toccò.  
John era sul divano quando finalmente aprì bocca “Davano vita alla casa, senza dubbio.”  
“E anche a te.” ammise Sherlock, non senza una punta di nostalgia.  
“Chi non si divertirebbe con quei cinque pargoletti?” sorrise John, alzando anche le gambe sul divano, stanco per il semplice fatto di non aver concluso niente durante tutto il giorno.  
“John.” Sherlock si alzò dalla poltrona, sedendosi di fronte al dottore, sul tavolino da caffè “Senza di te non sarebbero neanche vivi. Non ti dimenticheranno mai.”  
John poggiò la mano destra sul ginocchio di Sherlock, strizzandolo appena in segno di ringraziamento “Speriamo che li adotti qualche famiglia con bambini.” rise poi “Molly potevamo portarla alla vera Molly.”  
“E Mycroft a Downing Street.” risponse Sherlock prontamente “Alla Regina in persona.” aggiunse quando vide che la battuta fece ridere John.  
John infatti rise ulteriormente “Sarebbe stato molto lusingato.”  
Sherlock rimase in silenzio qualche istante, ripensando alle molteplici espressioni di dolcezza che non aveva mai ammirato sul volto del coinquilino finchè non lo vide avere a che fare con quei cuccioli di gatto “John?”  
“Mh?” mugolò John per poi spostarsi e schiacciarsi contro lo schienale del divano quando intuì le intenzioni di Sherlock.  
Sherlock, infatti, gli si sdraiò accanto, strofinando la propria fronte sulla sua, imitando le testate con cui i gattini solevano arruffianarselo nei giorni precedenti. Gli sorrise, poi, posandogli un leggerissimo bacio nell’attaccatura tra naso e fronte, mentre apriva e chiudeva le mani sul petto di John, imitando con un verso gutturale le fusa dei gatti.  
John rise nuovamente ed apprezzò oltremodo la recita inscenata da Sherlock: lo dimostrò allacciandogli le braccia dietro la schiena e ricambiando il bacio in cima al naso “Vuoi essere il mio gatto?”  
“I gatti sono animali gelosi e possessivi.” lo avvertì Sherlock, facendo salire le mani fino al collo di John, massaggiandolo appena “Sicuro di volermi adottare?”  
John mugolò sotto quel massaggio, quindi annuì “Se giuri di non sporcare per casa...”  
Sherlock rise, quindi gli si avvicinò nuovamente col viso, facendo sfiorare tra loro i nasi “Vediamo se ho anche io il riflesso di Pavlov?”  
John lo guardò con un’espressione leggermente stranita, ma la vicinanza tra i loro visi lo fece sperare per il meglio: sorrise e poi fece schioccare la lingua sul palato.  
In quello stesso momento, Sherlock si inumidì teatralmente labbra per poi avvicinarle a quelle di John, sulle quali iniziò a muovere le proprie in una giocosa e al tempo stesso provocante danza.  
Quando si staccarono per prendere aria, risero in maniera liberatoria, stringendosi l’uno all’altro e continuando a cercarsi in maniera insaziabile. Risero perchè si erano entrambi resi conto che per capire di appartanersi avevano avuto bisogno di cinque piccole pesti, di antropomorfizzarle e di costruire attraverso di loro i presupposti per quell’incontro tanto desiderato.  
“Allora avevi proprio fame.” commentò John, divertito, mordendogli il labbro inferiore per catturarlo in una presa di labbra e denti dal quale non avrebbe più voluto farlo fuggire.  
“Sì.” annuì Sherlock, sfuggendo da quella presa solo per un istante “Di te.”  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Fanart della mia amica Nat ispirata a questa fanfiction:
> 
> http://natsanzo.tumblr.com/image/32926565520


End file.
